Detective at Ouran
by CycloneSally
Summary: When Conan tags along with Ran to see an old karate friend of hers, he has no idea whats in store for him. One murder case later and now he is a host!
1. Chapter 1

Cyclonesally: hello everyone and welcome to my second crossover! i may seem like a slice a' life fic, but i have one big story coming!

Conan: (praying) please don't torture me.

Cyclonesally: no.

Conan: noooooooo!

Cyclonesally: also, lets play spot the reference! onto the fic!

* * *

"Dad, I'm going out!" Shouted Ran. "I may be away for a couple of days, so I'm leaving you lots of bento boxes!"

"Eh. Whatever." Said the famous detective Mouri Korogo. Obviously drunk and distracted by Yoko, he had not heard a single thing that Ran had said.

"Ran-neechan, where are you going?" Asked Conan. While he asked he thought, _I hope it's just a karate tournament. If I have to tag along with Sonoko one more time, I'll go crazy._

"Actually, I'm going to meet a friend I made at a karate tournament." Explained Ran, "This is also the only person who ever beat me at karate."

 _Well, I was close._ Thought Conan. _I wonder who beat her? It gives me the shivers. Ran's so good, I can't imagine anyone beating her._ He then said aloud, "can I come too Ran-neechan? Please? I want to see them. Please!" He then gave a puppy dog pout that could rival Mara Wilson. _If this person is a guy, I have to be the in case he tries to make a move on her._ "I want to go! I want to go!"

"OK Conan-kun." Said Ran "But you have to promise to be on your very best behavior."

"I will! I promise" said Conan. _If I had my real body, I could warn them away by just being there._

Ran went to go shopping. saying, "I don't think that dad even knows the direction to the store, let alone where the bento boxes and instant ramen are."

Conan responded with a "Hai!"

* * *

 _Afterwards…_

"ran! Ran! Where's my dinner! Ran!" Korogo and realized that there were bento boxes and a note that said:

 _Conan- kun and I are leaving for a trip. The minimum is 3 days; the maximum is 3 weeks. I've gotten you enough bento boxes and instant ramen to last 3 weeks, just in case. I'll call you if I need you,_

 _-Ran._

"bu-bu-bu-but what about my dinner!" shouted Korogo.


	2. Chapter 2

When they arrived at their destination Conan gawked. _It's so pink. What kind of school is this place?_ "wow! It's so big!" he said out loud.

"well according to Honey-sempai's letter, this is the school he goes to."

"H-H-H-Honey-sempai?!"

"Oh, that's his nickname!" said Ran as they entered the building. "hmm now, let's see… music room #3." As they walked towards the music room Conan noticed some of the students. He noticed the uniforms were made from an expensive fabric, and that the uniforms were designed to look like something royalty would wear. Then ran opened the door.

A flurry of roses came whooshing out of the door. As Conan spat them out he noticed the people in the room. The first had pale-blond hair, his eye color was violet, and he was quite tall and slender in build. The second had short, black hair, styled into a casual look and has brownish-grey eyes. He was tall, thin and wore slim, rimless glasses. The next two people were obviously twins, they had short and somewhat-messy hair that could be depicted as auburn. The fifth was very tall, with black spiky hair, and an almost emotionless expression. The sixth was on the shoulder of the fifth and had blond hair, he was very short and was carrying a stuffed bunny. The seventh was of average build, with brown hair, and brown eyes.

"welcome" said the tall blond one.

Conan promptly hid behind ran. "Ran-neechan, I'm scared." He said, and he _was_ intimidated by their presence. _Which one is this honey-sempai? Maybe the tall spiky haired one, or the blonde one? Unlikely._

"Ran-chan! Said the short one "yay! It's good to see you! Let's have cake!" _well I guess this answers my question._ As he was thinking he failed to notice the twins coming up to him.

"aww look at this little boy, hiding be his neechan!" cooed the first one.

"this one would make a wonderful host!" exclaimed the second.

Conan blushed and hid even more. Unbeknownst to the twins Ran was getting ticked off. With a back kick, she stopped them from approaching Conan and gave them twin lumps on their hair.

"what was that for!" they shouted together.

"Conan-kun is shy around new people! Especially in crowds! You had no right to just sneak up on him!"

The average one smiled and said "don't worry, you get used to it. I'm Haruhi, the tall blonde one is Tamaki, the scary looking one is Kyoya, the twins are Hikaru and Kaoru, the silent one is Mori, and the little guy is Honey."

Conan looked up and said, "Miss neechan, why are you dressed like a boy?"

Tamaki gaped and said, "how did you know!"

"well, her voice is an octave higher than you." Explained Conan, "and you have the build of a girl."

"Conan-kun!" Conan twisted around to see ran talking to him, "how did you know that!"


	3. Chapter 3: HIATUS

Hi everyone,

I know that it was very important that I update this, and I'm very sorry for not updating in a while.

I ran into trouble when we started to move to Alaska. I ran out of internet and could not research facts for this story. I also lost much inspiration.

In the future, I will research ahead of time. I'll also make sure to keep trying to write to be prepared. I will also try to create a formula for endless inspiration.;P

Sincerely,

Cyclonesally


End file.
